Past Love
by Angel-goddess1
Summary: A new girl comes to town and she's related to kaiba and all the Yami's sense something from her
1. Default Chapter

Rose_Goddess~ hey I'm in charge for now cause every body else getting ready the story.  
  
Angel_Goddess~ any way I'm back! I don't own any characters from Yu-Gi-Oh or Kai who is suppose to be in Beyblade, but I do own Angel and some of the other authors can join in it too if they review and bribe me. Then you can request a boyfriend to be with If I approve.  
  
Rose_Goddess~ any way back on schedule. And were making Yami Malik the look like a teen also and Yami Bakura, Malik, And Yami Bakura are not evil. (Well not totally evil)  
  
* Thought * ~ Connecting with other selves ~ ~ Talking (well some times) "Talking" (I'm changing between the two)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Hey guys wait for us" Yelled Joey and Tristain.  
  
  
  
"You guys are always late," remarked Tea.  
  
  
  
"Well at least were not as late as Yami, Yami Bakura, Yami Malik, and Malik." Challenging her (while panting).  
  
" What's that suppose to mean, were not use to going to school?" Malik barked back Joey And Tristan while pointing at him self and Yami, Yami Bakura, and his Yami.  
  
Tea~ any way guess what were getting a transfer student from England.  
  
" So what I'll only pay attention to her if she's hot." Replied Joey.  
  
Kaiba ~ morning.  
  
Tea ~ you know about the transfer student right?  
  
"Yeah so" answered Kaiba dully.  
  
"Well" started Tea "She's suppose to be really smart, an A+ student, and she's really Cool. Oh I forgot to tell you her name is Angel.  
  
"And she's" started Kaiba.  
  
Suddenly a girl whizzed by a knocking into Yami.  
  
"Sorry I'm just in a hurry," stated the girl.  
  
"That's okay," replied Yami *I'm getting a strange feeling from her like I know her some how *  
  
"Like I was saying" started a very irritated Kaiba for being interrupted.  
  
The gang was heading for the their class when the first bell suddenly rang.  
  
(Class Room)  
  
Teacher~ we have a new student. Please welcome Tenshi.  
  
The door suddenly slid open to reveal a beautiful girl.  
  
Every body was staring at her at the first sight of her beauty, (well mostly the boys,  
  
The girls were really Jealous of her and I mean really Jealous).  
  
Angel (or Tenshi what ever u prefer)~ Please call me angel instead of Tenshi cause that's my real name. I transferred from England and I'm now staying with my cousin Seto Kaiba.  
  
Every Body's head turned in his direction.  
  
Kaiba~ What?  
  
Teacher~ well that's interesting; now class is starting lets start class.  
  
(After School at Kaiba's house)  
  
"How come you never told us u had a cousin," asked Yami Malik.  
  
"Seto I'm home" Yelled Mokuba.  
  
"Angel, I missed you"  
  
"Hey I'm glad to be back" Angel replied in a sweet voice.  
  
suddenly a black hole appeared under them and they all fell in  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tea~ Where are we Yami.  
  
Angel~ were in the shadow realm.  
  
"How do you know about that." Asked the guys.  
  
"I know cause I also have a millennium item, a really rare that is unlike some of u who have regular ones" Replied angel. .  
  
Malik~ and what is that suppos-  
  
Suddenly he was cut of by Tea .  
  
"How come we haven't seen your yami" Barked Tea.  
  
Angel~ because I don't have one.  
  
"Why not" asked Bakura  
  
"Because" she answered " I don't need one."  
  
And I Think we should try to get out of the Shadow realm. It's pretty dangerous here  
  
To be continued ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thanks for reviewing 


	2. Shadowrealm

Disclaimer ~ I don't own any body in the anime  
  
*Angel_Megami* ~and authors if u want to be paired up with some one please review and tell me Oh and I'm making some of the monster cards up please review to give some suggestions. ^_~ And in the end some might not get a couple  
  
Characters that are taken  
  
Yami Ryou (Bakura) Yuugi (Yugi)  
  
Not taken Characters  
  
Bakura (for Yami Bakura we're just calling him Bakura) Malik Yami Malik Seto Jounouchi (Joey) Honda (Tristain) Isis Mai Anzu (tea) Kai (from beyblade)  
  
*~*~*~*~* ____ Second chapter ____ shadow realm___*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I think we should get out of here. The shadow realm is a dangerous place"  
  
"Yeah" answered the guys while looking around and summoning monsters to protect every body.  
  
Suddenly a rough monster stepped out between the dark forests and attacked.  
  
It's attack and defense points were 3500/ 3000  
  
"Oh god we are dead" Seto said "event the blue eyes isn't that powerful"  
  
Angel smirked and said while pulling out a monster card " Leave that thing to me"  
  
"What can you do?" asked Anzu  
  
"Something that u can't." she answered " Silver dragon" she called out and raised the card in the air.  
  
The humongous Silver Dragon sprang out of the card  
  
It's attack and defense was 4000/3500.  
  
"Destroy it" she called out. " Silver flash"  
  
" What was that" Asked Jounouchi  
  
"A Silver Dragon. It's pretty rare," answered Angel  
  
"Cool where can I get it" asked Jounouchi  
  
"Pretty rare" yelled Yami, Bakura, Malik, Yami Malik, Seto, and Yuugi  
  
"That one of the rarest cards in the world" Yelled Seto "where did you get that. Give it to me for safe keeping."  
  
"No way it was a present from Uncle Pegasus. And I'm not letting any of you people touch it. Got it." She hissed darkly  
  
"And I think we should get out of here. The forest of darkness is where the strongest monsters of darkness dwell."  
  
"So each of you should summon a flying monster so that it can fly you out."  
  
"If you have a dark flying monster it will be more useful because it's attacks get raised here since it is a realm of darkness."  
  
" But light monsters will have most of the advantage."  
  
The all summoned out some of their flying monsters and flew to the nearest place  
  
"Forest kingdom"  
  
"I think we should get some sleep and two of us stay up for watch." suggested Yugi  
  
"sure" agreed the others  
  
"And we can wash up in the pond over there behind the bushes." Suggested Ryou "you ladies should go first" (he's still shy and polite)  
  
"Thanks" called the girls and they went to wash up in the pond.  
  
Later it was the guy's turn and they all went to sleep under the trees while Yugi and Yami had the first watch.  
  
Yami was thinking " I feel as if I know angel some how or could it be that I'm in love with her. W-Wh-what where did that come from."  
  
He shook his head slightly to knock off that thought but he still kept on thinking about angel.  
  
Meanwhile Anzu was watching Yami  
  
Anzu thinking " Oh I hope Yami likes me." " Maybe I'll talk to him once his shift is over"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Angel_Megami*_Thanks for reading and don't forget to read the top part where I talk and please review. Thanks !!!!!! oh and megami means Goddess so I'm still same feel free to give suggestions 


	3. Thoughts and surprises

Disclaimer~ Angel_Megami doesn't t own any characters from the anime  
  
  
  
*Angel_Megami* ~and authors if u want to be paired up with some  
  
one. please review and tell me  
  
Oh and I'm making some of the monster cards up please review to  
  
give some suggestions. ^_~  
  
In the end some Characters (or Author /People) might not end up as a  
  
couple if they don't get requested  
  
  
  
Characters that are taken  
  
Yami,  
  
Ryou~(Bakura),  
  
Yuugi~(Yugi),  
  
  
  
Not taken Characters  
  
Bakura (for Yami Bakura we're just calling him Bakura),  
  
Malik,  
  
Yami Malik,  
  
Seto (Kaiba),  
  
Jounouchi (Joey),  
  
Honda (Tristain),  
  
Isis,  
  
Mai,  
  
Anzu (Tea),  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thoughts and Surprises  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time~  
  
Later it was the guy's turn and they all went to sleep under the trees while Yugi and Yami had the first watch.  
  
Yami was thinking " I feel as if I know angel some how or could it be that I'm in love with her. W-Wh-what where did that come from."  
  
He shook his head slightly to knock off that thought but he still kept on thinking about angel.  
  
Meanwhile Anzu was watching Yami  
  
Anzu thinking " Oh I hope Yami likes me." " Maybe I'll talk to him once his shift is over"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seto~(Thinking) Angel has changed quite a bit. She's not the innocent  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
little girl that  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I treated like a baby. She's really different. She's darker than before.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh and if  
  
  
  
  
  
Jounouchi even tries to touch her. I'll kill the mutt (not really)  
  
And I think she isn't telling me some thing  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jounouchi ( Thinking ) ~ Go I think I'm in love with Angel. She's hot,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
beautiful and every thing a guy would want in a girl. (drools at the  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
thought of Angel.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Bakura and Ryou talking ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura~ I sense very powerful magic coming from Angel  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryou~ you don't like her much do you?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura~ No she not to be trusted even when she is acting like a  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
mother to innocent souls and when I mean innocent soul I mean you  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi, and Mokuba.  
  
  
  
Ryou~ oh okay  
  
  
  
(Next Day~ morning)  
  
When every body woke up then went to find fruits and berries to eat  
  
for breakfast. When suddenly they heard a rustle in the bushes.  
  
Then suddenly out came stumbling two girls. One with a Pendent  
  
around her necklace and one with a ring both gold like the other  
  
millennium items.  
  
Heather~ Angel !!!  
  
The girl cried then both girls ran over to her and hugged her  
  
Krysten~ oh we missed you  
  
  
  
Heather~ yup! we heard you were here so we went looking for you.  
  
  
  
Angel~ well are you all right  
  
Both~ yup  
  
The girl named Heather was a beautiful girl with dirty blond with  
  
sparkling emerald eyes  
  
The girl named Krysten was a dazzling sight as well. With hair as  
  
black as the night and seductive(not the bad way) blue eyes she was a  
  
charmer, mostly to Ryou. He was blushing so bad his whole face was  
  
red. Lets say the same thing happened with Yuugi. At the first sight of  
  
Heather he face was also red.  
  
The Yami's thoughts were different. They didn't like these new comers  
  
And thought them suspicious as well as Angel .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Megami~ Till next time  
  
Please Review Thanks  
  
Angel_ Goddesses 


End file.
